The Return of Scarlett Holmes
by Yurixo
Summary: It's been two year since her father has passed away and set foot in London. After her father is raised from the dead will Scarlett forgive her father.


Scarlett opens her eyes and nearly jumps out of her seat when she heard a loud bell ring from above, "Shit!" she screamed. She took a deep breath to calm herself and rests her back on her seat. She opens the blinds and looks out through the window to watch the beautiful view. She could only see the dark clouds floating on the dark orange sky while the sun was going down. It has been nearly two years since she last been in England, she didn't want to go back really, but she had no choice, then again she never has. She looked around the plane and noticed the cabin was pretty much empty. She was glad her Uncle could provide her a first class seat since she hated sitting in a crowded place and be recognized as the consulting detective's daughter.

"Do you mind closing the bind?" a man grumbled.

Scarlett turns to her right and saw a man sitting next to her. Judging by his accent she assumed he was American and she also noticed he was wearing a black suit and a red cap on his curly black hair. _Maybe he is a celebrity from the states_ she thought.

She gives him a quick nod and turn down the blind, "Better?"

The man smirks, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Scarlett Holmes," Scarlet replied as she gives him a friendly smile.

"Are you coming back from holiday?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No, moving back to London."

"So why did you decide to live in the states?"

"We only just met less than five minutes and you already want to know about me?" Scarlett asks as she raised a brow.

The man scoffs, "Sorry, bad habit of mine."

Scarlett shook her head, "No, it's fine. I was there for school and rehab."

"Rehab? You look a bit young to do drugs."

Scarlett looks down as she plays with her fingers, "My father committed suicide two years ago… it was a bit hard on me."

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Scarlett took a deep breathe, "I'm better now! I finally moved on with my life thanks to my new friend Joan."

"Joan?"

Scarlett smiles widely, "She is my friend's niece. If she was here I think you would like her."

"Why isn't she here with you?"

Scarlett looks down hesitated to answer, "She is taking care of someone while I'm away, but don't worry she's supposed to join me in a couple of weeks."

"I'm glad you'll be united with your girlfriend."

Scarlett looks up eyes widen and raised her hand to stop him, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The man starts to chuckle, "I was just joking."

Scarlett smirks, "Clever."

"Well, you better get some sleep we should be in London in a couple of hours," said the man as he lower his seat and had his body face away from Scarlett. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Couple hour later Scarlett felt a hand on her shoulder and was shaking her softly, "Ms. Holmes, we have arrived," the stewardess whispers. Scarlett opens her eye and saw the cabin was empty except for her and the stewardess.

"I am so sorry!" Scarlett apologized as she took out her bag from the shelf and starts to run out of the plane.

"I hope you enjoy your trip ma'am," the stewardess replied as she starts to lock up the door.

Scarlett stops and walks towards the stewardess, "Excuse me, do you know who was the man that was sitting next to me?"

The stewardess shook her head, "I'm sorry Ms. Holmes, but we are not allowed to share any information of our passengers."

Scarlett gives her a small smile, "It's fine just wondering."

"Why are you so curious of the man Ms. Holmes?"

Scarlett shrugs, "I'm not sure… I guess he reminds me of my dad."

John walks across the road towards 221B. Two young boys come around the corner, one of them pushing a pushchair in front of him in which is a scarecrow with an orange balloon for a head, with a face drawn on with marker pen. One of them calls out the traditional plea to a passer-by.

"Penny for the guy?"

John roll his eyes and unlocks the front door and goes inside. Partway down the hall, he stops, staring at Mrs. Hudson's front door and breathing out an anxious breath. In his head he starts to hear Sherlock's violin playing upstairs, and he looks up the stairs as an old conversation sounds inside his mind.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

"And you invaded Afghanistan!"

John closed his eyes and open them again, his face was filled with sadness as the violin fades from his mind. Just then, Mrs. Hudson opens her door and comes out, staring at John in surprise. He raises a hand in greeting, clearing his throat before walking towards her.

In Mycroft's office Sherlock is reading the front page headline of a newspaper which reads, SKELETON MYSTERY. Sherlock folds the newspaper down to reveal Mycroft sitting behind his desk a short distance away, reading a file.

"You have been busy, haven't you?"

Sherlock lay flat on his back in a barber's chair while a man is shaving his face with a razor. Sherlock's hair was wet and straight. He tosses the paper onto a nearby trolley.

"Quite the busy little bee," Mycroft chuckled.

"Moriarty's network took me two years to dismantle it," Sherlock informed him.

"And you're confident you have?"

"The Serbian side was the last piece of the puzzle."

"Yes. You got yourself in deep there ... with Baron Maupertuis. Quite a scheme," said Mycroft as he checked his files.

"Colossal."

Mycroft closed his files, "Anyway, you're safe now."

"Hmm," this was Sherlock's only response.

"A small 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss."

Sherlock raised a brow, "What for?"

"For wading in," Mycroft reminds him.

Sherlock raises a hand to the barber to make him stop.

"In case you'd forgotten, fieldwork is not my natural milieu."

Grunting in pain, Sherlock sits up and looks at Mycroft angrily, ""Wading in"? You sat there and watched me being beaten to a pulp."

Mycroft frowned, "I got you out."

"No, I got me out. Why didn't you intervene sooner?"

"Well, I couldn't risk giving myself away, could I? It would have ruined everything."

"You were enjoying it."

Mycroft shook his head, "Nonsense."

Sherlock smirks, "Definitely enjoying it."

Mycroft leans forward, "Listen, do you have any idea what it was like, Sherlock, going 'under cover', smuggling my way into their ranks like that? The noise and the people?"

He sits back. Sherlock painfully sinks back to lie down in the chair again. The barber resumes his work, "I didn't know you spoke Siberian."

"I didn't, but the language has a Slavic root, frequent Turkish and German loan words. Took me a couple of hours."

"Hmm …you're slipping."

Mycroft smiles tightly, "Middle age, brother mine. Comes to us all."

"I saw Scarlett today… she was sitting next to me in the plane."

Mycroft stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother with alarm, "You did?"

"Don't worry she didn't know who I was. I left the plane before she woke up."

"I thought you wanted to reveal yourself to her."

Sherlock shook his head, "Didn't felt the right time."

"It's been two years Sherlock. You could at least gave her a warning."

"When were you going to tell me about her drug addiction?

Mycroft frowned, "How did you know?"

"How I found out isn't important. When were you going to tell me?"

"Why do you care? You did the same thing at her age," Mycroft reminds him.

"I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did," he whispers and gestures the barber to continue his work.

Mycroft sighs, "I'm sorry but I didn't want this information be a distraction while you were undercover."

"Is she clean?"

"The last time I checked yes."

"Let's hope so," Sherlock whispers and closed his eyes to get some rest.

Scarlett was sitting on the back of the cab and held her phone close to her ear, "Hey Mary this is Scarlett. I'm at London at the moment and I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a couple of days."

"What happen to the plan of staying with your uncle?"

Scarlett frowns, "I've been told he went to Siberia."

"Scarlett, you are welcome to stay at our place! Do you want me to message you our address?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No need, I'm 5 minutes away from your place anyway."

"Oh, Scarlett! John going to be so excited when he sees you!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes but with a smirk, "Bye Mary."


End file.
